


The Shop

by NotsoGood



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotsoGood/pseuds/NotsoGood
Summary: What will happen if Otis and maeve will meet at shop same time. Will they able to overcome their problems and start a lovely relationship ?
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	1. The Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I am new here make sure you will give me feedback and I'm also quite bad at English but I will try my best to make this interesting. And I also apologize for grammar mistake...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve's day was full of shit..will she find some rays of hope or something is waiting at the shop..well let's find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new here, so make sure you leave a comment about how can I make this interesting as much as possible

Maeve was walking towards shop. Thinking about what happened today and still feeling shit  
She entered shop and started picking up items what she wants until she heard door opening sound   
Of shop. She saw a tall boy with Tri coloured jacket entered. She quickly recognised that jacket  
And that boy it was otis. Suddenly she gets filled with mixed feelings. She ignored that feeling and   
Continued to picking stuffs

Otis entered the shop thinking about voicemail that he sent to maeve a couple of hours ago.  
He wandered in shop for some time. He was little bit of hungry. Otis started walking towards   
Food section he picked up a packet a sandwich and turned around and saw maeve.  
She still looks beautiful in that yellow outfit he thought. 

Maeve saw him staring at her. She is also staring at him direct into that blue eyes. Otis started  
Walking towards her, and Maeve could feels that her heart started beating faster and faster as  
He taking his next step.

“Hey” Otis said with a small smile.

  
“Hi” she said with a quick look and a weak smile.

  
“Hey congratulations for quiz competition, I was watching you on live tv” Otis said with a small laugh.

  
“I’m pretty sure I was not alone” maeve said with disappointed voice.

  
“I know you don’t want to talk with me it’s fine, i dese-“ before he could finish maeve cuts him.

  
“otis..as I said you before I’m not angry” maeve give a quick look with blank expression.

  
“sorry..” he stopped for a moment and stated gathering enough courage to ask her about voicemail.

  
“did you....um..did.you..get my voicemail ?” otis asked maeve with little bit of hope and curiosity.

  
Maeve started looking at Otis and said “ I know you called me during my finals but haven’t checked my Phone yet “.

  
Otis gets little bit disappointed and managed to say “ohh...”before he can say anything Otis’s phone   
Buzzed he pulled out phone from jacket and it was jean

  
_**Mum** **:** where are you Otis darling I’m worried._

  
_**To Mum** **:** I’m fine, will be there in 20 min_.

  
Maeve looked at Otis and then again continued to her work   
Before she leaves food section he managed to say 

  
“umm...I have to go my mum is worried, congratulations for final again..”  
And started going towards counter he picked a can of orange juice from fridge and paid for that.

  
Suddenly he looked at flowers and then at maeve l. she was not looking, he asked shopkeeper   
For a note and a pen and started writing something on that note 

  
Maeve noticed that Otis is doing something on counter and suddenly he left. Maeve finished picking up stuffs for her and as well as for Isaac.

  
She headed towards counter and paid for items and she was about to leave when shopkeeper called her name she turn around and said

“ what ?” 

  
“That boy told me to give you this “

shopkeeper held flowers and a note on it in front of maeve   
Maeve couldn’t stop smiling but as well as a little bit a angry too. she said

“did he say anything ?” 

  
“not really, he just said 'give this to that girl' and pointed towards you” shopkeeper said  
Maeve took that flowers and pulled out that note something is written on that, she started reading...

  
_“ I know I fucked up_  
_I don’t want to bother you that's why I am writing this_  
_I’m sorry just remember that I didn’t mean anything what I_ _said in that stupid party I’m really sorry I just hope we_ _Can be friends again, maybe you are gonna throw this flowers in_ _Bin but give me a chance to fix everything_

_-dickhead_

  
Maeve could feel his pain behind this. she rushed outside of shop and started looking   
Left and right but didn’t find Otis. She wanted to call Otis she reached her pocket but didn’t feel   
Anything 'shit I forgot at caravan' she mutters and started walking fast as she hoped she can find Otis 

  
Somewhere but no one was there... suddenly she bumped into someone and about to say something   
When she noticed it was Jackson..

  
“Jackson what are you doing here ?” she said with a shock she knew that Jackson had curfew by her mom during their dating days.

  
Jackson first shocked and said “i could ask the same” with a small smile 

  
Maeve looked at road for sometime and then quickly asked Jackson

  
“Can I use your phone ?” 

  
“yeah “ Jackson said and pulled out his phone And unlocked it.

  
Maeve took his phone and called otis,   
Otis was at bridge thinking about that moment when he and maeve almost kissed  
And suddenly his phone started ringing it was Jackson he picked up call and answered

  
_“hey man”_

  
_“Otis it’s me maeve”_

  
_“ohh..hey maeve “_

  
_“leave that ! Where are you ?”_

  
_“Clayhill bridge”_

  
_“Ok stay there, I will there in a minute”_

  
_“But..wha-“_

  
Maeve hung up and and gave phone to Jackson and said “thanks for that “

  
Jackson got confused and said

“ what happened I can come If you want “

  
“No, it’s fine....see you around !” maeve managed to speak while walking   
Jackson stood there for little bit and then started heading towards his house 

She reached towards bridge and saw a tall figure it was otis leaned towards river watching peacefully  
The flow of water. She started walking towards him. Otis saw maeve, maeve reached Otis 

  
“Hey, what happened are you ok ?” Otis asked with concern.  
Maeve nodded And then quickly added 

  
“Can you walk me home ?, Please I don’t want to be alone tonight”

  
“Yeah...sure “ Otis said with confusing look and they started walking towards caravan 

  
“so..what did you said on voicemail ?”Maeve asked while breaking the silence Otis looked toward maeve and said

“a few things like congratulations..how proud of you I’m, and how I was being stupid and...umm.. feeling...and that I....I..-”

“I...what ?” maeve cuts him.

  
“i...I...love you “ Otis managed to say that.

  
“You what ?” maeve gets shocked and she is just can’t believe what he said just a moment before

  
Otis looked at maeve directly into eyes and told her again but this time with more confident  
“I love you maeve and I really do and I’m not expecting you to say it back ” 

  
Maeve was still in shock. Maeve was looking at him with shock happiness and as well as blank expressions and suddenly they both realised that they are just outside of her caravan. Maeve is still in shock but she managed to say

“ umm...stay here we will talk “ she said heads towards isaac's caravan quickly puts items on his table 

  
“Took your time, I thought you got lost” Isaac said with a smirk.

  
“hey I will talk to you later Okey ?” maeve said and quickly run outside of caravan.  
She heard while stepping outside of caravan “wait !!” She runs towards her caravan where Otis was standing. She opened the door and stepped inside and then turned towards Otis and said 

  
“come inside...we have to figure this out “

  
“you sure ?” Otis asked 

  
“yes, that’s why I’m asking you “ maeve said with a weak smile 

  
Otis stepped inside of caravan and amazed by the looks, books was there at table, maeve's jackets was there, it’s completely representing maeve. She told Otis to sit on sofa by her eyes and heads towards kitchen and asked Otis 

  
“tea or coffee ?”

  
“tea will be fine “ Otis said.

  
Maeve made tea for both of then she sat on dinner table, and again broke silence

  
“how can I trust you after all that shit, after that shitty party ? “ maeve said with sadness  
Otis looked at her with sorry and said

“ I mean everything what I said at that bridge maeve and I’m not expecting anything from you “

  
“i like you Otis but after what you did at that party really hurts “ maeve said after taking sip of tea and then started looking at Otis 

  
“Im an asshole I don’t deserve you and....and   
....I think you deserve better...I should go now it’s so fucking wierd “

  
“It’s not wierd Otis “ maeve said and then added “until you are making it “ 

  
“I know maeve i still feel like piece of shit, I think I should go...” Otis said while looking at floor.

  
“i thought only I have that habit to run away from things “ maeve said with a small smile while taking a sip of tea. Otis started to get up and puts his jacket on.  
Maeve didn’t want him to go so she said

  
“stay please stay..i don’t want to be alone tonight”

  
Otis looked around and no one was there was just emptyness and coldness

  
“Where is Elsie ?” Otis asked maeve with confused eyes.

  
“I called social service today. my mum was using again, they took Elsie also and now I’m feeling like shit” maeve said Hoping that she will sound Okey but ended up with sadness.

  
Otis stands from sofa and rushed towards maeve and hugged her she was still sitting she hugged his waist then Otis said 

  
“It’s all right..it’s all rights I’m here I’m staying Okey ?”

  
Maeve nodded and looked into his eyes and said 

  
“Please can you sleep with me ?” 

  
Otis nodded, he pulled out his phone and typed 

  
**To mum** : I’m staying with my friend tonight. Don’t worry about me Okey.

  
_**From mum** **:** Okey but I wanted to know that you are fine ?_

  
_**To mum** **:** yeah I’m fine don’t worry , Good Night._

  
_**From mum:** Nigh darling._

  
Meanwhile maeve changed her clothes to get more comfortable. She looked at Otis and he was looking sweet she thought while he was texting seriously, then Otis took off his jacket and looked at maeve and she was looking beautiful as always he thought they both give eachother a smile and then maeve said 

  
“It’s pretty late..aaa ...we should..we should sleep ?”

  
“Yeah..I’m tired too “ Otis said with sleepy tone

  
“Come” maeve said while turning towards bedroom. Otis followed her. they entered bedroom Otis was watching her bedroom first time it’s was nice he thought and then turned towards maeve and said 

  
“which side ?” 

  
“this one” maeve pointed to the left side of bed.

  
He laid down on right side of bed maeve followed him. Both thinking about eachother and tried to sleep maeve searched for Otis hand and gently pulled Otis towards her. allowing him to spoon her and he did same. He never felt something like that before. Maeve could feel his breath on her neck. She felt something different about otis. She felt so nice and warm she held otis's hand tightly to her chest and started fall in a peaceful sleep. Otis is also relaxed on her body he took blanket from one hand and covered her and his body and felt asleep. They both are enjoying their lovely company Otis was about to sleep when he heard

“i missed you “ , Otis chuckled and said

“ me too”

they both fell in a peaceful sleep in each other presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they overcome their problems or something else...


	2. I need some time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve finally knows that Otis loves her,but there is something holding her back. Will maeve able to find out what Isaac did or not ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new here so please make sure you'll give me feedback to make this interesting..and I apologize for grammar mistakes

Maeve was feeling happy because she was holding a company with her favourite dickhead. She was happy, calm and feeling better than yesterday she had woken up before Otis with a warm and lovely feeling. It was completely different than usual days. Otis's hand still on her belly and she was also holding that hand. Then she slowly turned facing towards Otis making sure that he’ll not gonna get up from his peaceful sleep. She saw Otis and moved his hairs from forehead so she could watch him clearly. She smiled and then slowly got up in sitting position she put his hand on her laps. She grabbed her mobile and saw timing it’s was 6.17 am then she grabbed a book and started reading before she turns page Otis groaned and He tightens his grip. She chuckled and put her hand on his head and started moving her fingers from his hairs. It was otis's usual waking up time so he slowly opened his eyes and saw maeve sitting and reading then he said.

  
“hey...Good morning “

  
“hey... morning” maeve said with a smile.

  
“how long have you been reading “ Otis said with some concern on his face.

  
“just taken “ maeve said, not looking up from book.

  
“Hey sorry if I woke you up “ Otis teased with a smile.Then quickly added  
“What’s the time “

  
“ it’s six twenty five” maeve said while checking her phone and then she said.

  
“we have plenty of time before we take our ass to school “

  
Otis laughed and also was happy because maeve started talking to him after what happened in that party. He just stared at her before he could say something maeve asked.

  
“are you gonna tell me what exactly happened yesterday or just you’ll stare at me like an idiot “ still not looking up from book.

  
“yeah....yeah of course” Otis said while pushing him into sitting position.

  
“yeah but hurry up I want to hear before universe explodes” maeve said with a fake annoying sound and then quickly added.

“ waffle once and we are done ” 

  
Otis took breath and then started.

  
“Last night I came here so we could just you know....clear things between us but you weren’t there so I was about to head off when that your neighbor called me. I asked him about you but he said he don’t know so I told him to tell you that I was here and to check your voicemail “ 

  
“ isaac....his name his isaac and I accidentally left my phone there when we were talking “ maeve said looking forward tried to not look at Otis eyes “ what did you said in that voicemail ?”

  
“ohh...so you want to hear one more time “ Otis said .

  
Maeve nodded trying no to blush.

  
“so I have to tell you word to word or just important point ?” Otis said trying to light up mood.

  
“Word to word and better to not waffle” maeve said with a smile and now she was facing towards Otis face.

  
“Ugh....hey maeve I know you can’t answer this right now,.....because I’m watching you on live TV.......i wanted you to know how proud of you i am and how stupid I have been” Otis tooks maeve's hand and then continued “ you telling you have feelings for me was......was...all I wanted to hear and I was so caught up and trying to the right thing and lost the track what that actually is it’s you it’s always been you....I love you maeve and then I said call me back I hop it’s not too late....”

  
Maeve was listing those words carefully. She got butterflies when Otis said ' i love you ' she was happy that he is finally admitted his feelings towards her, but she was also disappointed that what he said at that shitty party and why ruby ?

  
“And you want me to say it back ?” maeve said with teasing smile but as well as a serious look

  
“ I’m not expecting you to say It back but I’m glad that I took that out my chest “otis said while looking his hand and started playing with his fingers.

  
Maeve saw him. She knows that Otis meant what he said just a moment before. But she wanted to ask him about ruby she just can resist anymore.

  
“ Why ruby ? “ maeve said looking down now.

  
“ I was drunk maeve and so was she. I was alone feeling down then she was there to give comfort for me and......that’s it....I only remember this....”

  
“you don’t remember your first time ?” maeve said while continuing her laughter after a long time she was laughing and only one boy can make her laugh and that was Otis .

  
“ yeah I still feel like a virgin “ Otis smiles and then looked at maeve she was smiling . He was glad that after all that happened before he was able to make her smile. Maeve puts her head on Otis shoulder and slowly said.

  
“I need time Otis....some time to trust you....and also to think about us”.

  
“Take your time maeve I’m not pressurising you, even if you say to fuck off I will happily walk out of your life “ Otis said with joking intension. Maeve chuckled.

  
“ That’s not gonna happen “ maeve said while looking into that deep ocean eyes and some weird tension started building up like maeve felt during Otis gave her his jumper. Before it’s too late. Maeve said awkwardly.

  
“We should...umm...we should..getup now we’ll be late for school meet me at toilet block we will hang out Okey ?”

“yeah....yeah....sure “otis said with confusion.

  
They got up from bed and otis grabbed his stuff ready to head off but he stood there for a moment and maeve noticed that.

  
“What ?” maeve said with confusion.

“ I’m just glad that I told you how I feel for you“ Otis said with a smile.

  
“Dickhead , go now I don’t want your mom to kill me for keeping her son ” maeve teased.

  
“ohhh... nicknames are back ?”otis said with a huge smile. He knew that, that’s a way to show affection by maeve.

  
“go now.....meet me at break “ maeve said from kitchen with a huge smile and butterflies in her stomach.

  
Otis got his feet in his house grabbed stuffs what he wants in school. Maeve also got shower and all ready for school. Before that she just completed her aptitude scheme essay before heading off to school she wants tea. Hopefully canister was still there so she can enjoy tea. They both are happy today. Ready to meet eachother. Maeve reached school first but didn’t find Otis so she decided to go for a smoke at toilet. She texted Aimee so she can join her. After a short while Otis reached school with Eric. Eric saw that Otis was smiling so he broke ice.

  
“ Casanova, why are you smiling ?” 

  
“ Nothing “ Otis said tried to not look at his best friend.

  
“ you are not good at lying though , so better to tell me what happened “ Eric teased Otis with a huge smile.

  
“ maeve and I are friends now.....again” Otis said with a blushing smile.

  
“ oooOOO MY GOD ARE YOU KIDDING ? , IM REALLY HAPPY RIGHT NOW “ Eric screamed with joy and happiness and started shaking Otis by shoulder .

  
They both laughed and headed towards their respective classrooms. Meanwhile in old toilet block Aimee and maeve are smoking. Aimee looked at maeve and saw something different she was smiling while taking a drag.

  
“You look happy today “ Aimee said with her signature smile.

  
“ yes I am, Aimes “ maeve said a huge smile.

  
“ common babes tell me what happened “ Aimee said she was really happy to her best friend smiling after a long time .

  
“ Otis told me, he loves me “ maeve said with blushing and butterflies.

  
“ WHAT !!!! WHAT DID YOU SAY ? WHAT’S YOUR ANSWER ? HOW ? WHEN ? WHERE ?” Aimee almost screamed with happiest smile oh her face.

  
“Calm down Aimes “ maeve said with a small laugh. She knew that amiee is always interested in her relationship with Otis. 

  
“ he said he loves me last night and then we slept together “ maeve said with smiling ear to ear.

  
Aimee was really happy for her best friend. Finally they both stopped being idiots and they are gonna finally with eachother after all that difficulties.

  
“ I can’t believe babes he said he loves you and without wasting time you shag- “ Aimee was about to complete her sentence when maeve cuts.

  
“NO ! we weren’t shagging aimes, we just slept together I didn’t even say I love him back “ maeve said .

  
“WHAT ?” Aimee looked shocked, and then added.

  
“ So you didn’t say you love him right ? So I’m assuming that you didn’t even kiss “ Aimee said with disappointing voice.

  
“ No , aimes I want some time....you know after what happened at his stupid party “ maeve said .

  
“ I respect your decision maeve...but make sure you will take a right call okay ?” Aimee said .

  
Maeve nodded. They both tossed their cigarettes and walked towards assembly. Maeve sat with Aimee and started spotting Otis. He was looking happy after all these days . Maeve looked over Otis and he looked at her back they both smiled at eachother and started dreaming about their hangout today. School was ok today they didn't meet at break because Maeve had some work regarding to her aptitude scheme they both didn’t get any class together but It was fine because they are happy that they finally hanging out after all difficulties. Otis was outside of school unchained his bike when he got a message from maeve. it’s was perfect because Eric was riding with his new boyfriend. Otis opened her message.

  
_**Maeve :** hey dickhead, can you walk me home ?._

  
_**To Maeve:** off course I can._

  
He waited for reply then it came 

  
_**Maeve :** wait for me at front bench, will be there in 2 min._

  
_**To Maeve :** okay ._

  
Otis sat down on the front bench of their school. Waiting for maeve after five minutes maeve arrived there and she saw Otis he was watching something on his phone. Why she got butterflies whenever she sees Otis she thought . She started walking towards him. She almost reached towards bench when Otis noticed her. He stands up and said “ hi maeve “ nervously.

  
“Hey..” maeve noticed nervousness of Otis, and smiled and then she said .

  
“I’m not gonna bite you..so chill “ maeve teased Otis. She likes to tease Otis. She loves to see his embarrassment.

  
“ ugh....no I’m not.... nervous...well a little bit...but...it’s fine...” Otis managed to say.

  
“ so....let’s go ? “ maeve said with a reassuring simile .

  
“Yeah...” Otis said with a smile. 

  
They both started walking towards caravan park. They both were talking about dance, how Adam proposed Eric, Otis avoided the confession part that how he confessed about the sex clinic in front of everyone he didn’t want maeve to get worried. They reached at caravan park Otis was stopped by Cynthia and started asking about her problems with Jeffrey Otis was talking to her maeve leaves then and headed towards her caravan. Something got clicked in her brain she went to Isaac's caravan and knocked his door. But there was no response . When maeve turned and about to leave she heard something from side of that caravan.

  
“Hey....are you looking for me ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will maeve able to find out what Isaac did or Isaac is going to apply his words to maeve successfully..well you will find out in next chapter.


	3. Night is beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve and Otis are finally on track. Will they end up together or Isaac gonna successfully break them ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new here. Make sure you will give me feedback in comments. I will try to make this as logical as possible and sorry for grammatical mistakes.

“ so...what happened with that voicemail ?” Asked Maeve to isaac.

  
They were at Isaac’s caravan Maeve finally confronted Isaac about voicemail. Isaac tried to play with Maeve's mind but she was way too smart to spot that quickly. Isaac was stuck in wierd situation he had to tell Maeve the truth before but his lie tradition continued. Maeve was fully aware that Isaac did something to voicemail but before she could make a move, Isaac accepts his shit.

  
“ I deleted that “ Isaac said quietly, looking on ground.

  
“ You.....what ?” Maeve said with a shock. She was surprised that he had invade her privacy.

  
“ I deleted that voicemail “ Isaac repeated.  
Maeve stayed silent, Isaac waited for some time for Maeve’s reaction but when it didn’t come he continued.

  
“ I’m sorry Maeve and I did that because of jealousy and – “ before he could finish Maeve cuts him.

  
“ I didn’t know, you can sneak into someone’s privacy when you’re jealous “ Maeve said in a sarcastic tone but as well as angry tone.

  
“ I’m sorry Maeve. He don’t deserve you..you deserve someone better. You know that he was asshole in that party “ Isaac said trying to manipulate but failed.

  
“ He was drunk and I also messed up. It was not all his fault. It’s was mine also “ Maeve said in aggressive tone

.  
“ Don’t be aggressive Maeve you know that he is a asshole “ Isaac said.

  
“ Use that word one more time against him and your nose will find broken “ Maeve said with full aggression.

  
“ Sorry Maeve, I really really sorry “ Isaac said tried to go close to Maeve quickly stopped him and said.

  
“ we are done Isaac, never hover around me again, FUCK OFF !!“ Maeve said and quickly opened his caravan’s door and stepped out and started going towards her caravan where Otis was waiting for her after he finished a long session with cythia. Maeve heard Isaac saying to wait but she didn’t want that shit anymore so she ignored Isaac and unlocked her caravan’s door. She stepped in and gestured Otis to come In. Otis stepped inside and quickly noticed something is wrong.

  
“ What happened Maeve ?” Otis asked.

  
“ aaaa... Nothing it’s fine...yeah...” Maeve said with a fake smile trying not to show what happened.

  
Otis walked toward kitchen where she was standing and stood in front for her and took her one hand in his hand.

  
“ you can tell me anything Maeve, but I’m not pushing you and I’m a good listener so maybe I can hel- “ before he could finish Maeve hugged him tightly and trying hardly not to cry but tears was to heavy for her so she failed to hold. Otis noticed that she was crying so he hugged her back and kissed her head gently, after that Maeve felt little bit relaxed but she was still hugging Otis and she felt so comfortable when he kissed her head.

  
“ I told Isaac to fuck off “ Maeve said, still into Otis's arm.

  
“ Why ? “ Otis asked gently. Both arms still wrapped around her.

  
“ he deleted your voicemail “ Maeve said.  
Otis broked away but stood very closed to her. He was shocked by what Maeve said just a moment ago.

  
“ That sneaky Man....i knew that trusting him on that important message was a bad idea “ Otis said with annoying expressions and then quickly added to calm Maeve.

  
“ Anyway.... I told you what I said in that voicemail “ Otis said tried to give comfort to Maeve, started looking into Maeve’s deep brown eyes. Maeve was also looking into his eyes. They both were feeling wired tension between then. They both wanted to kiss eachother so badly but there was something that holding them. But Maeve just couldn’t wait anymore so she raised her lips towards his lips and surprisingly he didn’t back off. She pressed her lips into his. First Otis shocked and then quickly melted into her lips. Maeve felt so good that she was finally doing what she wanted to do for a long time. It was not a passionate kiss not a seductive kiss but it was perfect kiss for her. They finally pulled away and Maeve was smiling ear to ear and she could see that Otis was also smiling. They put their foreheads against eachother and stood their for a minute. Maeve finally looked up to Otis face and said.

  
“ Thanks for everything “ still blushing.

  
“ it’s alright “ otis said. Otis gathered some courage. She knew that what he was about to say.

  
“ Maeve will you be my Girlfriend ? “ Otis said while looking into her eyes.

  
Maeve was smiling. Finally.. finally her favourite dickhead asking her, she thought. Maeve was still smiling, she just can’t resist anymore she kissed him once again but this more passionately and she showed how much he means to her in that kiss. When they broke away. Otis said.

  
“ So..... I’m assuming it’s a yes ? “ 

  
“ it’s a yes, Otis “ Maeve said with a huge smile.

  
They both were happy, they finally stopped being idiots and they are finally together as a couple. They both kept looking Into eachother eyes and just smiling. When Otis was about to say something his phone buzzed.

  
_**From Mum :** Otis you are late are you okay ?_

  
Otis looked at Maeve, Maeve gave him a quick kiss and said.

“ go, I’m fine “.

Otis smiled and grabbed his stuff and opened door. Meve followed him. Otis started walking away until Maeve called his name.

  
“ Otis !! “

  
Otis turned and surprised by a hug. Maeve hugged him tightly. First he surprised but then hugged her back and then maeve kissed Otis on his lips. It was a best moment for them. They broke away them Maeve whispered into his ear.

  
“ Thank for everything “ and then she Gave a Another quick kiss to Otis.  
“ Text me “ she said.

  
Otis nodded and started to walk away. Maeve stood their until Otis disappeared. She turned around and saw Isaac was looking at her from Windows. She gave a middle finger to him and walked inside her caravan. She sat in sofa while remembering that kiss with otis I was perfect and so sweet.

  
“ Holy shit, I just kissed Otis “ she muttered and started blushing. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Aimee.

  
_**To Aimee :** Aimes you won’t believe what happened._

  
When she was about place phone back into her pocket. Her phone buzzed.

  
_**From Aimee:** what happened ?._

  
_**To Aimee :** I kissed Otis and he asked me to be his girlfriend._

  
_**From Aimee:** WHAT !!!!! I'M SO HAPPY BABES. You said yes right ? Don’t tell me you said no and broke his little heart._

  
_**To Aimee :** YES Aimee I said yes and I’m so happy right now._

  
_**From Aimee :** Finally you two stopped being idiots. Anyway I’m so happy for you._

  
_**To Aimee :** Thanks Aimes, see you at school._   
_From Aimee : yeah. If you get some time from your man._

  
_**To Aimee :** shut up, I don’t own him._

  
Maeve put her phone on table, and she got lost in that beautiful moments when she kissed otis. She went to bathroom to change, she quickly gone through all his work and was about to sleep when her phone buzzed. Her face lits up because it was Otis .

  
_**From Otis :** hey, finally at home thanks for today._

  
She quickly typed.

  
_**To Otis :** Thanks for today._

  
_**From Otis :** it’s all rights, see you at school._

  
_**To Otis :** yeah sure, Night Dickhead._

  
_**From Otis :** Night._

  
She went to bed with a huge smile on her face. She finally kissed her dickhead. Otis was also happy because Maeve if finally his girlfriend. They both were happy and looking forward for their relationship. They both were excited to eachother at school. They both went to sleep with a happy heart and happy mind. Night was beautiful and even more beautiful for both of them. They both fell in a beautiful sleep with eachother thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maeve and Otis finally together but they have to work on their problems, but remember Maeve haven't said ' I love you too ' yet...


End file.
